


Vytal Festival Romance

by GoringWriting



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Qrow Branwen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The Vytal Festival is here and it's a time for friends, family, and...romance? What a festival.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Vytal Festival Romance

“I want you all to remember that you will be representing Atlas Academy at this year’s Vytal festival and I expect you to behave as such. You will not besmirch the name of our distinguished academy. Do I make myself clear?” Winter says looking over the kids on the ship. Their uniforms are absolutely spotless. Clover suppresses a shudder. Why did they have to bring her? This is supposed to be a fun competition to unite Remnant and give the kids a chance at actual combat. Winter is the opposite of fun. 

Clover looks back and can see Marrow and Harriet taking turns imitating her and he has to school his expression. Ah! To be young again!

Clover turns back to the front of the hip as they slowly begin their descent. 

“When we arrive you will head to registration and get the schedule of events and your room assignments before you bring your belongings and attend the welcoming reception,” She says before sitting down as the ship begins to land. 

When the school comes into focus they can see several kids running around looking for the next shuttle to bring friends and family. 

“There’s Ozpin...and your sister Winter,” James says and Clover looks and doesn’t have a single doubt as to which one is the sister. The sister looks like carbon copies of each other. She is standing next to a man holding a cane, a woman that would have caused teenage Clover trouble and on the other side a girl in a red hood and a blonde with long hair and a faunus with cat ears.

“Weiss never listens. I told her I would speak with her after the welcoming ceremony,” Winter sighs and Clover frowns. If it were him he would be so excited that his sister would want to see him. 

It takes a minute for everyone to get off the ship and then James is speaking to who must be the Headmaster. 

“This is Professor Ozpin. Oz, this is Clover Ebi and Weiss Schnee the other ace ops will be staying with the ship till it is landed away from here,” James says. 

“Welcome to Beacon Academy. May I introduce Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long and Professor Goodwitch,” Ozpin says.

“Weiss, what are you doing here?” Winter says.

“My teammates were going to be here to meet their families and they wanted me to meet them as well,” Weiss says and Clover feels bad that she has to feel the need to defend herself for simply being with her friends. 

“Rose and Xiao Long? Why do those names sound so familiar,” James says and Clover sees the two girls focus on something behind them.

“Dad!” Ruby says and bursts into a bunch of rose petals and goes shooting off as the blonde propels herself with what Clover thought were bracelets but are actually gauntlets.He turns to see a man with Blonde hair and tan skin standing only a few feet away. When he sees the girls coming his way he braces himself in a stance that Clover has seen James do sometimes when he is going to be tackled in training or fights.

“Tai? Those are Tai’s girls?” he hears James say and there is a small dust explosion as the three collide. When it clears the girls are practically hanging off the man laughing as he walks over towards them. 

“Hey Jimmy,” Tai says as he plops the girls on their feet with their team. 

“Dad this is…” TheRuby says. 

“Wait! I wanna guess,” he says and looks over the two girls with them.

“You must be Weiss and you must be Blake. Thanks for having my girl’s backs,” Tai says and points to the corresponding girl.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Xiao Long,” Weiss says, giving a curtsy at the same time Blake gives a small smile.

“Please call me Tai. Only teachers and my students call me Mr. Xiao Long,” he says with a smile and a ruffle to the hooded girl’s head.

“Well I see where Yang gets her personality from,” Blake says with a smile. 

“Where’s Uncle Qrow? He was supposed to come with you,” Ruby says with a frown. 

“He promised he wouldn’t take another mission,” Yang says.

“He got stranded in Mistral. He missed the ship and has to wait for the next one which isn’t going to get here till Friday. I’m sorry girls,” Tai says.

“But that’s the last match on the festival,” Ruby says and Clover notices an attractive black haired man with red eyes coming up behind the girls.

“He’s sorry,” Tai says doing everything but looking at the man and Clover thinks he knows what’s going on. 

“He was going to train with us,” Ruby says with a pout as the man starts to stand behind her.

“What a shame. He was really looking forward to it,” the man says and Ruby’s eyes widen and she whirls around to look at the man and launches herself into his arms.

“Uncle Qrow!” she exclaims, giggling, and hanging off his arm.

“Hey kid. Have you been getting into trouble?” Qrow asks with a smile.

“Just like you taught me,” She says with a grin.

“Atta girl,” Qrow says.

“Qrow... It's been a while," James says and Clover can tell there's a bit of a story there but he has enough tact to know not to approach the subject yet.

"Nice to see you again...General Ironwood," he says the respectful title but clover would be hard pressed to find any respect in his tone.

"Uncle Qrow we have a few hours to train before the welcome ceremony. Will you come train with me after Blake's parents arrive?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah Dad, will you train with me? It'll be the young people against the old people," Yang says.

"Don't ever call me old," Qrow and Tai say at the same time.

"My parents ship has to land in Mistral because of a Queen Lancer attack. They won't be here till tonight. If you want we can go train now," Blake says.

"I guess if anyone wants to come watch they can. We'll be over in the training facility,” Qrow says. 

“Ruby?” A voice says, Penny had just gotten off the ship with some of her bags. Since she’s not a student she doesn’t need to follow Winter’s rules. 

“Penny?” she says.

“It’s so very nice to see you all again,” Penny says practically beaming at the girl.

“Wait, is that the girl who helped you when you were shot?” Tai asks.

“She was shot?” Qrow says looking startled before regaining his composure.

“Yeah, my aura didn’t break but I did get knocked back and Penny protected me,” Ruby says and Qrow looks like he’s trying to take this in. Tai must have already had his freak out before this. Ruby smiles at Penny before the redhead is launching herself into the arms of the other girl.

“May I watch you train?” Penny asks excitedly. Since she’s no longer a student she’s not allowed to compete which is good because they wouldn’t want her getting hurt or her hurting anyone too badly. 

“Shall we, I find myself interested in what these children can do. After all two of them are related to one of the best teams to ever attend Beacon. Miss Schnee has shown herself to be exceedingly well trained if inflexible in her fighting style and Miss Belladonna has developed, might I say an interesting fighting style with her partner. 

“Team STRQ was pretty awesome,” Tai says.

“I meant to ask, where are the other two members?” James asks and Clover can feel a little bit of a shift in the mood with the question. 

“Summer is home with the flu. She didn’t want to spread it to the school so she’ll join us in a few days when she isn’t contagious and Raven…” Tai cuts himself off.

“And Raven hasn’t been in Vale in almost sixteen years. She’s in Mistral now, with the tribe,” Yang says, her eyes turning the same red as Qrow’s...interesting.

“Tribe? You don’t mean the Branwen Tribe that hunts throughout Mistral? The ones that raid small settlements and kill some people,” Penny says, the perks of having the capacity to remember almost anything in the world. She must have been paying attention to one of their anthropology classes. 

“How?”

“There is only one Tribe in Mistral currently because the smaller ones were destroyed or absorbed into the Branwen Tribe,” Penny says and Tai looks at Qrow and Clover can see James watching Qrow closely as well.

“Yep, that’s the tribe,” Qrow says.

“I can’t imagine a tribesmen going to an academy. They don’t normally have that sort of strategy,” Winter says but Clover has had enough of talking about this. 

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced yet. My name is Clover Ebi,” Clover says, holding out his hand to the man. Qrow and Tai share a look at one another and then Tai looks away with a soft smile.

“Taiyang Xiao Long,” the blonde says.

“Qrow Branwen,” Qrow says and takes off with the kids in the direction of the training area as people stare at him. 

“Come along everyone,” Ozpin says and James, Winter, Penny, and Clover follow after him. Clover can’t help but wonder what kind of fighting style Qrow employs.


End file.
